An RPG (Role Playing Game) is a game in which a plurality of player characters meets with a monster as an example of various NPC (Non Player Characters) during a process for performing a particular quest, and obtains an item belonging to the monster, or increases its ability through a match with the monster, thereby performing the quest, while continuing a game together.
In this RPG, if a player character gives an attack to a monster, the monster reacts to the player character who has given the attack. At this time, in conventional online game providing method and system, to which player character a monster reacts first when a plurality of player characters attacks the monster, and the standard thereof are not clearly defined. Thus, since a monster reacts only to a player character that has performed an initial attack to the monster itself or the monster reacts without a regular rule whenever various player characters attack the monster itself gamers' fun obtained through a game is reduced by half.
Also, in the conventional online game providing method and system such above, since a monster reacts only to a player character that has performed an initial attack, a “roundup of mobs”, that is, a particular expedient of an online RPG, was very popular among gamers.
The “roundup of mobs” is that one player character mobs and hunts down a plurality of monsters. In an online game according to the prior art, since monsters are densely distributed in a particular area where the roundup of mobs is advantageous, the systematic balance of a game collapses and gainers not using the roundup of mobs are lack of monsters to hunt down. However, the conventional online game providing method and system are not provided with appropriate apparatus capable of controlling the roundup of mobs.
Meanwhile, since the problems as described above reduce gamers' participation desire for a game, consequently profits of an online game company do not increase.
Accordingly, there is required the appearance of new technology which can enhance interests of gamers by considerably preventing the so-called roundup of mobs that one player character mobs and hunts down a plurality of monsters in a game and delicately adjusting various elements associated with the progress of the game.